Las Crónicas de un Lobo Merodeador
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Un simple hombre en la Roma renacentista sufre un tragedia, la cual desencadena que este se convierte en el asesino de los templarios. ¿Cómo empezó? ¿Por qué odia tanto a los asesinos? ¿Por qué estaba tan unido a esa cortesana? Aquí se contarán sus orígenes de una figura que llego a ser respetada por el mismísimo Ezio Auditore


**~ · ****Prólogo****· ~**

Año 1499

**E**l sol brillaba sobre la gran y hermosa cuidad de roma, mientras un joven que no tendría más de veinte años estaba sentado sobre el tejado del humilde edificio donde vivía. Desde su posición podía ver el coliseo; ya que vive al lado de este. El joven se sentaba ahí a menudo, imaginando como sería haber visto el anfiteatro flavio en su momento de esplendor, no en ruinas y sin cuidado alguno.

Su cabellera , la cual le llevaba a la altura de los hombros, era oscura como el crin de caballo; sus ojos del color de las aguas del Tiber, relucían disfrutando de los pocos días de sol que tenían el mes de marzo. Su piel apenas estaba bronceada, algo extraño para un italiano que se pasaba el día correteando por la cuidad. Sus labios, casi siempre tornados en una sonrisa de juvenil arrogancia, tenían un color ligeramente rosado. Por el escaso bello facial que tenía se podría deducir que llevaba tres o cuatro días sin afeitarse.

El joven llevaba unos mallas marrones, las cuales se veían desgastadas; al igual que sus botas altas de cuero. Arriba llevaba una camisa larga de color azul oscuro con un jubón negro encima, así resaltando el cuerpo del joven.

Su ropa no era demasiado ostentosa; pero era lo que su familia podía permitirse con el sueldo de su padre, Domenico Gaccione, un vigilante que trabajaba para los templarios en una de las torres de control de los Borgia. Su padre era un hombre que se había esforzado mucho para llegar a este puesto, con este traía comida y el resto de la familia podía permitirse no trabajar.

Siendo un niño siempre arriesgaba su vida escalando el edificio, para así poder mirar a la torre donde trabaja su padre; esperando que el pudiera verle desde lejos. Ahora andaba por los tejados de Roma para así movilizarse mejor por la atestada cuidad; ya hacia mucho que no admiraba a su padre, con los años el esperaba hacer algo más. Después de todo en los tiempos de ahora el hombre podía llegar a ser algo importante, quería que se le recordase. Por lo cual nunca se conformaría a ser un simple hombre del montón. Claudio Adolfo Gaccione sería un hombre que todos reconocerían con admiración y respeto.

Mientras seguía ensoñando sobre lo importante llegaría a ser él , una nube de humo negro surgía no muy lejos de ahí. Dirigió su miraba hacía el lugar de donde salía todo el humo, al confirmar de la procedencia de la nube sus ojos no daban cabida a lo que veían. La torre Borgia junto al río Tiber estaba ardiendo, una torre que conocía de sobra, ya que era el lugar donde su padre se dirigía a trabajar todos los dias.

En el rosto de Adolfo se reflejaba la desesperación y angustia que sentía. Bruscamente se levanto gritando todo lo que podía:

-¡Padre!

Ese grito no iba a poder escucharlo y el lo sabía. Por lo cual salto de tejado en tejado, para finalmente escalar un edicio. Desde este edificio había una cuerda que conectaba a la muralla que separaba a la cuidad con la zona más campestre de las afueras, rápidamente y sin esfuerzo alguno se movío por la cuerda. Para moverse por la cuidad se engancho a las vigas que colgaban de los tejados, y cuando por fin estaba frente a la torre no se agarro bien a la última viga, cayendo así sobre un balcón, que por suerte no estaba muy abajo y no le dolió demasiado la caída. Bajo hasta el suelo, viendo como había guardias muertos por todas partes, a la vez que la torre se consumía en fuego y la gente presa del pánico corría sin destino alguno; ninguno trajo agua o ayuda alguna. Ahí se dio cuenta de que nadie acudiría a la ayuda de ningún guardia, y mucho menos de su padre.

No se lo pensó ni dos veces antes de comenzar a escalar esa torre, si el no iba a rescatarle, nadie lo haría. A pesar del calor que emanaba de la piedra sobre la cual se había construido la torre a causa del calor, se mantuvo firma y escalo la torre, haciendo que sus manos acabasen con unas quemaduras permanentes. A pesar de que le costase mucho subir, rendirse no era una opción, _tenía _que subir a buscar a su padre.

Finalmente pudo llegar a la azotea, tosiendo, sin poder ver nada claro a causa del humo. Busco y busco, evitando las llamas hasta que encontró el cadáver del comandante junto a el moribundo cuerpo de su padre.

-¡Padre!¡Aguanta!- Se acerco a este, poniendo una mano sobre la herida sangrante de su abdomen y otra sujetándole la cabeza- ¿_Quel bastardo ha fatto questo?_- Su voz sonaba amargada y desesperada. Más que una pregunta era una suplica, un grito a Dios por permitir que esto le sucediese a un buen hombre. Sería un hombre más en la historia de la humanidad, pero para su historia era su padre, el único que jamás tendría.

Domenico contesto lenta y pausadamente, su voz apenas era un susurro -_Mio figlio_, huye, antes -le interrumpió un ataque de tos a causa del humo- antes de que venga a por ti _Il Mentore_ asesino...-

-¿El mentor asesino?- Adolfo pregunto confuso. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero escucho algo moviéndose detrás suyo. Se giro para ver una figura que no podía ver bien a causa del humo. La figura se movió y automáticamente se levanto a perseguirlo, entonces vio fue un hombre vestido con la indumentaria de un noble guardándose hoja oculta ensangrentada -¡_Sporco parassito_!- dijo totalmente furioso.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier pregunta el hombre salto desde la seguro que ese era el culpable del asesinato de su padre, y no iba a dejar que huyese tan fácilmente. Escucho un último quejido provenir de los labios de su padre, ya era demasiado tarde. La furia que sentía en ese momento le hizo moverse más rápido, abalanzándose sobre el asesino, pero este salto con elegancia de la torre, cayendo sobre un montón de paja. Adolfo bajo la torre lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llego al suelo no veía a el maldito, hasta que de lejos percato a alguien saltando de caja en caja hasta un balcón. Adolfo le siguió, subiendo por la fachada de un edificio, pero entonces el asesino de su padre salto del balcón y se mezclo con la muchedumbre, resultandole imposible percibir a su objetivo, avanzo un poco sobre una cuerda, quedándose sobre esta, de este modo esperando que pudiese hallarle.

Justamente deslumbro su capa blanca acercándose a el puerto "¿Piensas huir por el río? No si yo lo impido". Moviéndose sin el menor sigilo se abalanzo sobre a el criminal, pero el fugitivo esquivo a el joven, lanzandole un cuchillo a la altura de la cintura, como si le advirtiera de que tenía que parar. Por suerte no le hizo más que un tajo sobre la piel, pero entre el dolor del corte, las quemaduras de sus manos, todo el humo inhalado y la carrera que se había pegado su cuerpo estaba casi al límite, sabía que estaba vulnerable, si le atacaba no podría hacerle nada y sería fácil matarle.

Miro al suelo jadeando antes de alzar la miraba, para hablar con el que había acabado con la vida de su padre, pero este había desaparecido. En una ola de irá, por lo haber podido salvar a su padre, rabia, por dejar que alguien le ganase en movilidad, cuando el siempre había sido mejor, e impotencia; grito con todas sus fuerzas mirando en dirección del río.

-¡Algún día te encontraré ¡¿Me oyes maldito asesino?! ¡Acabaré con todo lo que amas!-

-Vaya, eso a sonado a un juramento muy sangriento, Messere- Dijo una voz femenina que provenía de su espalda, con un tono burlón.

Adolfo se giro para encontrarse a una cortesana que no tendría un año o dos más que él. La vestimenta mostraba sus piernas y resaltaba su busto, dejando bien clara su profesión. Llevaba una especie de abrigo rosa y largo que se abría por delante para mostrar su camisa interior; debajo llevaba lo que a su parecer era una falda corta de color azul verdoso, que de no ser por las medias marrones no taparía sus zonas intimas. Tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, largo y suelto. Su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara negra, pero podía advertir que se trataba de una mujer atractiva.

En otras circunstancias no había dudado en cortejarla y de responderle también con burla, pero la mezcla de todos los sentimientos que se había experimentado en un período de tiempo tan corto le incapacitaba a pensar en algo que no fuera la venganza. Lo único que hizo es cabrearle aún más, ¿quién se creía ella para burlarse de él?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y por qué me has seguido?- Hablo sin el menor respeto, totalmente irritado.

A esto la cortesana solo respondió con una sonrisa -Tus habilidades para moverte son bastante llamativas, claro que deberías pulirlas, pero con disciplina y un duro entrenamiento podrías ser de gran uso...- Por la forma en la que hablaba parecía más bien que estaba pensando en alto. Ella tenía estaba mirandole de arriba a abajo, como si le estuviera analizando.

Adolfo no comprendía a que venía esa respuesta, pero no se relajo ni lo más mínimo; todo lo contrario, estaba todavía más desquiciado. Ya había tenido suficiente ese día, y no tenía paciencia alguna para soportar las burlas de una ramera. -¿¡Por qué no me respondes, _Cazzo puttana_?!-

Totalmente desquiciado fue a abalanzarse sobre la cortesana, esta esquivo su ataque con un movimiento fluido y elegante. Antes de que el chico pudiera parpadear, la cortesana ya tenía su abanico-cuchilla acercándose peligrosamente a su yugular. Adolfo trago saliva, ¿Quién era esta mujer?, ¿por qué esa cortesana sabía defenderse tan bien?; estaba realmente confuso.

-Así no es como deberías tratarme ¿no crees?. Además con esa forma tan bruta de atacarme no habrías durado ni un minuto conmigo, _Piccolo Lupo~_- Ella ni siquiera se inmuto, estaba hasta bromeando; la cortesana desprendía un aire de seguridad y chulería que jamás había visto en una mujer. El joven herido que tenía enfrente no tenía posibilidad alguna, por muchas peleas callejeras en las que se hubiera metido, ella contaba con años de entrenamiento.

Sentir su abanico-cuchilla fue como un jarro de agua fría para él. Se dio cuenta que había atacada a una mujer sin que ella le diera pie a ello, se sentía culpable. Aunque fuera una cortesana era una mujer, un ser humano, y se merecía un respeto. Lentamente se fue calmando, pero seguía alerta. -¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué has me seguido?-.

La cortesana pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba más calmado, y lentamente fue alejando su arma de su cuello. -Yo perseguía a el asesino, pero me adelantaste- Confeso finalmente- Aunque estuviste genial persiguiéndole, todavía te queda mucho para poder enfrentarte a Il Mentore sin morir en el intento, y ya ni hablemos de acabar con él. Si te enfrentases a él sería como si un lobo intentase vencer a un león-.

-¿Solo has venido a decirme eso?- Él ya estaba cansado, la ira había dado paso a la pena, solo deseaba recoger el cadáver de su padre y llorar su muerte. No quería discutir. Pero sabía que tendría que cumplir su venganza.

-Ven conmigo, y te enseñare a moverte, a luchar y a pensar como un asesino- Dijo la cortesana solemnemente- Haré que seas el mejor asesino de todos los tiempos- Sus palabras estaban llenas de seguridad, no había duda alguna en sus palabras.

Se quedo extrañado por la oferta de la joven mujer- ¿Y para que me serviría eso?-

Con total calma la cortesana respondió -Con mi ayuda podrás cumplir tu juramento, los templarios también queremos su muerte-

Adolfo miro a la mujer, totalmente sorprendido. Su oferta era muy tentadora, además de que así podría saber más. ¿Sería esto lo que el buscaba?. ¿Le daría la fama que el esperaba?. Adolfo se quedo dudando, sin saber que hacer; no sabía en que se estaba metiendo.

Tras un largo rato en silencio la cortesana puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, suspirando algo cansada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer, _Piccolo Lupo_?-

Continuará...


End file.
